


Ghosts Are Seen

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Connor and Heather are ghosts, Fluff, Ghosts, Heather Chandler has A Heart, Heather Chandler hates parties, Jeremy calls his dad Abba, Other, Possessive Behavior, SQUIP is a bitch, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Veronica is Jeremys Therapist, give me, petition to call Jeremiah Liam Heere: Bear., sad??, soft boardwalk boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Jeremy sees ghosts.He loves them. They make him smile. He wishes they'd smile more often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more things other than my current bullshit  
> I'm so sorry.  
> Maybe

Jeremy sees dead people.

Well, sort of. Not like the kid from The Sixth Sense. He can see ghosts.

He saw them when he was little. A woman in a nightgown with blue dripping from her mouth. She said her name was Heather. The boy with dead eyes and a kind smile. He said his name was Connor. 

He sees some others, but they don't interact with him. Heather only talked to him because he freaked out and started crying. He found Connor under his bed.

-

Heather sits at home and talks with him. She talks about how his house used to be hers, her school, her friends, her murderer. Jeremy doesn't like her murderer. He sounded scary. 

Once, he saw a boy in a trenchcoat staring at him in his living room. Heather made him hide and lock the door. He heard creepy sounds that day.

Heather hugged him when Mama left. She whispered to him and told him he was beautiful and smart, unlike Mama. Heather hated Mama. 

Heather is like a much nicer version of Mama. Jeremy likes Heather.

-

Connor talks about his sister and his parents. He said he did some bad things. Jeremy doesn't mind, he likes Connor! He's like a brother to him. Connor didn't have many friends, Jeremy didn't either. But he had Michael! Connor liked Michael. Connor let Jeremy braid his hair. Jeremy put a flower in it.

There was a boy in a blue shirt crying in his kitchen once. Connor told him to watch T.V. while they talked. Jeremy heard their whispers.

Connor yelled when Mama left. He cried about a man named Larry. He held Jeremy's hand for the rest of the day.

Connor was like a brother he never had. 

-

Connor didn't talk to him when he got the SQUIP. He seemed to disappear. No one deserves that. Heather was wary. She didn't like it, but she stayed by him.

The SQUIP could see the things Jeremy saw, but they were blurry and of couldn't hear them.

**woah oh oh everything about you is so terrible.**

_you're beautiful, jerry. we made each other beautiful._

**woah oh oh, everything about you makes me wanna die.**

_you're the reason I stick around this dump. you made me care. don't leave us Jere._

**REPEAT.**

_shhhhh_. 

**YOU CANT JUST LISTEN. YOU HAVE TO OBEY.**

_jerbear... shh you're fine. you don't have to obey._

Heather hated when Jeremy cried.

-

The SQUIP watched Heather curiously. She would glare at him, make silent threats, and whisper in Jeremy's ear.

He had to do some research.

**SEPTEMBER 1ST 1989,**

**AND THEN THERES THE HEATHERS.**

**THEY FLOAT ABOVE IT ALL.**

**HEATHER MACNAMARA. HEAD CHEERLEADER. DAD IS LOADED: SELLS ENGAGEMENT RINGS.**

**HEATHER DUKE. YEARBOOK. NO DISCERNIBLE QUALITIES. MOM PAID FOR IMPLANTS.**

**AND**

**HEATHER CHANDLER.**

**THE ALMIGHTY.**

**SHE IS A**

**MYTHIC**

**BITCH.**

-

The SQUIP told Jeremy all this, but Heather wouldn't have it.

_she didn't know what it was like_

_i was an idiot_

_its not my fault._

Jeremy believed Heather. Why would she lie to him?

But he was beginning to doubt his SQUIP.

-

Connor came back on Halloween. Heather didn't like parties.

He followed Jeremy around, warned him and held his hand.

He warned Jeremy about Chloe. He followed them up. He made it in the room before the door was locked. Ghosts couldn't go through locked doors. Connor thought it was stupid.

He watched helplessly as Jeremy struggled under Chloe, trying to push her away. People pounding on the door, it became unlocked. Connor slipped out ands ran. Ran for home, ran for Heather to tell her.

When Jeremy got home, both ghosts were _plastered_ to his side.

-

Heather and Connor went to the play. The were happy and encouraged Jeremy. The watched from backstage.

But then... Act 2.

Jeremy struggled, his phone thrown to the side. Connor trying to restrain the SQUIP. 

Heather took a chance and ran to the phone, jumping in; possessing it.

 _call michael_.

_**Calling.... Player 1 <3** _

Heather usually laughed at the cute nickname, but this was no laughing matter.

"Hello?"

" _Michael_."

"Who is this?"

" _Backstage. Now_."

"Wha-" 

" _Jeremy back stage. SQUIP. NOW_."

Heather was ejected from the call as Michael made an entrance.

Multiple things flashed by in minutes, till it finally came down to Christine drinking the Red.

Screams.

Every SQUIPPED student screamed. Heather and Connor and Michael screamed; watching the students pass out.

The SQUIP screamed just as Heather and Connor stopped.

Michael was talking with Paramedics...

The ghosts looked at the glorified microchip.

Heather stared in defiance, Connor with hatred.

They spoke in sync, loud enough for The SQUIP to hear.

_**he's our Jeremy. ours. you can't have him. you can't hurt him. no one will. wed die again before that happened.** _

After that, the SQUIP glitched away.

-

Jeremy went to Therapy after three weeks from being let out of the hospital.

Miss Sawyer. What a nice name.

 

As Jeremy walked to the door -Heather and Connor staring at other ghosts and staying by his side- he noticed a sadder ghost flitting about. It was the boy in the trenchcoat.

Jeremy slid past him, into the office. He locked the door before sitting down.

Miss Sawyer was a nice lady. She wore a lot of blue, which contrasted from the old red scrunchie in her graying hair.

"Why did you lock my door?" 

She looked at the locks while she spoke. 

"To keep out the trenchcoat boy."

"Trenchcoat boy?"

Jeremy nodded. Heather sniffed beside him. 

_tell her she's beautiful. she needs to know._

"Heather says you're beautiful."

Miss Sawyer stared at Jeremy now, "What?"

"She said you're beautiful."

"Heather?"

"Yes."

"Is she your imaginary friend?" Miss Sawyer looked troubled.

"No."

"... Who is she?"

_ronnie. did you eat a fuckin brain tumor for breakfast? What's your damage?_

"Miss Veronica, Heather says you ate a brain tumor for breakfast. She also asked what your damage was."

"What the fuck."

"Miss Sawyer?"

"What the fuck!"

Miss Sawyer paced the room now, "Who else is with you!?"

"Connor!"

"... Okay..."

_Kurt and ram moved on._

"Heather says Kurt and Ram moved on."

"Oh thank god."

Jeremy, a sweet seventeen year old boy, watched this old woman's smile grow.

"Trenchcoat boy, eh?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Never trust him. He'll lie."

"Heather never let's me near him."

"Good... Wow. Heather has a _heart."_

_beautiful alliteration. maybe_

"Heather can't tell if that was an insult or compliment... I think."

Miss Sawyer laughed, loudly, "I think I'm gonna like you, kid."

Jeremy loved going to Therapy after that.

-

In Jeremy Heere's short life, he never was so happy.

But then again. Was he?

He was.

Heather made sure of that. So did Connor. So did his friends.

His friends.

How would he tell his friends?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy loves his friends. He really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short cuteness.  
> I needed some fluff in my life.  
> Next chapter is a lot longer and boy o boy is there gonna be gay angst and cuddles. Should be out by tonight!

Jeremy's phone buzzed rapidly, begging for attention. Heather and Connor urged him to look (not because they wanted to see no-). The boy rolled his eyes and checked his phone.

-

_[Benadryl is my friend.]_

_Mom: no_

_Bi bi bi: but,,, Christine._

_queenv: Chris,,, girls._

_Mom: ew._

_seemerolan: ALL WOMEN_

_seemerolan: ARE QUEENS._

_Mom: if she breathe_

_gayest: shES A THOT._

_lohstpup: Mikey no_

_lohstpup: no u too :(_

_queenv: brook go home ur drunk_

_lohstpup: I am not!_

_bi bi bi: I am._

_lohstpup: I know rich._

_bi bi bi: I'm d RU ck._

_lohstpup: I know rich_

_jakeyd: I think everyone is pretty-_

_queenv: shut ur up._

_[Jakeyd changed the chat name to Betrayal]_

_gayest: I can't believe Jake's dead._

_lohstpup: hello 911 I just witnessed a pan murder_

_mom: I can't believe_

_seemerolan: Chloe just murdered a pan_

_bi bi bi: rip._

_[QueenV changed their name to Guilty]_

_bi bi bi: no even denying it_

_gayest: what a shame. She was such a good child_

_Guilty: I'll slice your throat open with my heels._

_bi bi bi: plz don't hurt my boyfriends_

_gayest: do it._

_lohstpup: two kinds of people._

_Guilty: open up loser I got poptarts._

_jakeyd: strawberry?_

_guilty: yeah_

_[Jakeyd changed Guilty's name to Valensike]_

_valensike: sweet_

_bi bi bi: come over fuck faces were having a sleepover_

_Mom: I'm brining movies-_

_lohstpup: fro yo is a go_

_seemerolan: sodas going good_

_gayest:,,,, beep beep ice cream._

_seemerolan: okay, everyone got their shit together_

_seemerolan: Jere u in?_

Jeremy, to busy laughing his ass off at the exchange, tapped at his phone.

_bear: yeah!_

_bear: what should I bring?_

_Jakeyd: ur dignity_

_jakeyd: lmao bro just cake something when u get heere we all know u can cook._

_bi bi bi: slewwwwpobera_

_valensike: rich tf._

_-_

Jeremy gathered a few things up, shoving them into his bag. As turned his head to the ghosts that trailed very closely behind him.

"You guys wanna come?" His blissfully innocent smile just widened as both ghosts nodded.

Jeremy squealed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and running down the stairs.

Kim - Jeremy's father- looked up from his current activity (paperwork) to see his son bumbling about.

"What's the rush, kiddo?"

"Sleepover!"

"Where?"

"Jake's!"

"No alcohol!"

"It was banned!"

"Love that boy!"

"Me too!"

Jeremy hugged his father before running to the door, frantic. 

"Bye, Abba!"

"Bye, Bear! Have fun."

Jeremy hooded, racing put the door and skipping the few blocks down to Jake's house.

-

Jeremy skid to a halt at the two-story. Sure, it was shorter than the old one, but the inside was much bigger. Jake says the old one felt hollow and empty, no matter what. But this one was always full and warm, even on lonely, cold nights.

Jeremy didn't bother to knock, just bursting in the house and hugging the first person he saw:

Brooke.

Jeremy, being light and lanky, didn't bring the girl down, but her hug probably crushed his ribcage.

"Jerry!" 

'Jerry' had become an affection nickname, mostly used by Brooke and the girls.

Brooke smiled brightly, pushing her oversized knitted cardigan over his top. (The group had dubbed them the sweater duo.)

The tip tap of Chloe's heels were fast, as if she was running, which she was. Jeremy never understood how people could do that.

Heather said it was practice.

Connor says its black magic.

Chloe's arms wrapped around Jeremy's head.

While Jeremy had about a head over Brooke, Chloe was a mountain. She was the tallest in the group by an inch.

"Jere! You made it!"

Chloe shouted, hugging tightly, while Brooke called to the rest of the house.

Three boys burst in from the other room, squashing Jeremy into a big hug. Jake behind him, Rich to his left, Michael to his right.

The sound of a camera shutter cut them off and everyone perked up.

Jenna waved her phone around and Christine stood right next to her, bouncing on her toes.

"Yearbook," Jenna said, "for Middleborough' Hugh's Cutest Quartet.

" Damn right!" Rich shouted, echoing in the room.

Everyone let out a small chuckle. Christine looked at the photo from over Jen's shoulder, "Awe! Gross!" She cooed.

Jeremy felt a smile grace his features. He loved his friends.

He really did.

And as he looked around the room at there smiling, warm faces, Jeremy thought: I'm safe. I can tell them.

And tell them, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
